


14

by BecaAMM



Series: Kinktober 2017 [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dom John, Dom John Winchester, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, F/M, Masochism, Reader-Insert, Sadism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 02:45:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12333867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecaAMM/pseuds/BecaAMM
Summary: The pain was real, very real and it made a new wave of wetness coating your thighs. It wasn’t a punishment but a reward.





	14

 

“Fuck.” You screamed when you felt the impact of the flogger on your back. “15, thank you sir.”

The pain was real, very real and it made a new wave of wetness coating your thighs. It wasn’t a punishment but a reward.

“Beautiful.” John affirmed, licking his lips and running his hand down your spine, avoiding touching the red skin of your ass and back until his fingers met your folds. “And so wet… Do you want more?”

“Please, sir.” You moaned softly. “Please don’t stop.”

John hummed a bit, walking away from you as you panted, leant naked against the wall with your back arched and legs spread.

“Do still want the flog, Y/N?”

“Whatever you want, sir.” You promptly said and John smirked away from your sight.

“Good girl.” He picked up the whip. “Now, count for me.”


End file.
